


Twitter Prompts

by KageYuuki



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Warrior of Light Origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageYuuki/pseuds/KageYuuki
Summary: I wanted to try writing new characters and situations, so I asked Twitter to give me a character and a short prompt and I'd write something for it. I thought I'd post the resulting drabbles.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto also ends up in Eorzea during the crossover and meets Haurchefant.

“That’s really an incredible tale you have,” hummed the silver-haired knight as he placed a mug of warm mulled wine in front of Prompto. “Felling a primal is no small feat.” He sat across from the blond, “but from the way they say you handled those dragons, I’m inclined to believe it.” 

Prompto nodded, wrapping his fingers around the metal mug to try and chase away the chill. His mind was still reeling from it all; one second they were fighting Garuda, and the next, he was laying alone in a snow-covered field. A pack of dragons - Biasts, he’d heard a man in chainmail yell - swooped down before he had much chance to process what had happened. Once the fighting died down, the knights had led him to their fort. 

Prompto brought the mug to his lips, the wine was sweet, with subtle spices he couldn’t name. _I bet Iggy could…_ It was a lot like the drink Noctis had snuck to him during the Winter Solstice festival a few years ago. 

Noting Prompto’s silence, the knight continued. “You remind me of a dear friend of mine.” He smiled warmly, “I’ve actually contacted her. If anyone can help you find your friend, it’s her and the other Scions.”

The sharpshooter looked up then, “th-thanks…”

“Of course, it’s the least I could do after you helped save my men.” The knight’s smile remained as he gestured towards the crackling fire. “So rest awhile by the fire and warm up. It may be some time before they can make it to Dragonhead.”

Prompto nodded, “Thank you, um?”

The knight blinked, “oh! Please, excuse my manners.” He stood, offering a quick bow, “Haurchefant Greystone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Au Ra who was adopted by two loving Lalafell parents and he's having a hard time living in his parents' small world as he grows up. Bumping to their doorways, being bullied in school for being tall, etc.

Heshate grimaced as his horn smacked against the doorway despite his best effort to shuffle through. The last year had been unkind to the young Au Ri boy, a sudden growth spurt had caused him to grow another fulm in height.  _ As if I wasn’t already taller than mom and dad…  _

_ “You’re not allowed to play,” one of the village kids said, eliciting murmurs of agreement from the rest. “You can catch us in just a few strides, it’s not fair!” _

“Tch,” he laid back on the couch, lanky limbs splaying over the sides. Heshate had outgrown his desk at school - again - and was stuck spending lessons on the stone floor until a new one could be crafted. 

“Heshate?” His mother’s voice called through the house, “Are you home?” 

He considered not answering, “yeah…”

Nenesa’s footsteps were light as she stepped into the room. She stopped and surveyed him for a moment, “bad day at school?” When he didn’t answer, she walked closer and lightly kissed him on the forehead. “Do I need to give some little shites a piece of my mind?”

That got a reaction, Heshate scrambling to sit up. “Wha? No!”

Nenesa giggled, easily slipping into the now open place on the couch. “Alright, alright, I won’t.” An easy silence fell over them for a few moments before she spoke again, “your teacher told me you’d said you wanted to be an adventurer when you grow up.”

He shifted, uneasily, “yeah.” He wanted to be more than just an adventurer, Heshate wanted to be one of the Warriors of Light. Like the ones that had visited their village last week. 

After all, no one made fun of them. 

His mother sighed, “it’s a dangerous life.”

“I know.” His teacher had been quick to point out the same, going so far as to say their existence was often one cut too short. 

Nenesa pulled him into a tight hug, even though the Lalafell’s arms couldn’t wrap all the way around him anymore. “You’d make a fine adventurer.”

Heshate blinked, “you… you think?”

She nodded, “Adventurers help people. You’re kind and brave and always willing to lend a hand.” Nenesa smiled, “But we’re here for you no matter what you decide to do.”

Heshate returned the hug, “thanks, mom.”

————

The Au Ri warrior lightly tugged on the reins, bringing his chocobo to a stop. 

“Something wrong?” Came a concerned voice beside him. It belonged to Elwane, an Elezen mage and his partner since being recruited into the Scions. 

Heshate smiled and shook his head, “my home town’s down that way.” He pointed down the ridge they were perched on, “I actually met the Warriors of Light there once.” The fires of the Calamity had burned away much, including his memory of the day. All that was left was the silhouette of a Hyruan man hefting an ax on his shoulder with practiced ease before holding out a hand. 

“You don’t say?” Elwane peered down the ledge before flashing a smile in his direction. “That mean I finally get to meet your folks?”

Heshate grinned, nudging his chocobo into a steady trot. “I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis taking care of sick Prompto (purely platonic)

With a low groan, Prompto burrowed deeper beneath the pile of blankets on Noct’s couch. The stupid fever had hit him out of nowhere, ruining their plans for spending the three day weekend gaming. He’d offered to go home as soon as he woke up, feeling and looking like death, but Noct pushed him back on the couch and told him to stay put. “You’re not staying home alone like this,” He’d said. 

“S’okay,” Prompto croaked, “I’m used to it.”

That only served to fuel the prince’s indignation. Noct bundled Prompto in the heavy black comforter from his bed, brought him some medicine, and pulled out his phone. 

Someone lightly carded their hand through his hair, “Prompto, you should wake up.” The lilting accent wasn’t Noct’s. When he didn’t move, the voice spoke again, gentle but insistent. “You won’t get any better if you don’t try to eat something.”

Prompto gave a low groan and tried to force his eyes open. He’d only been asleep for a few minutes, right? Bleary eyes finally opened to find himself face to face with Ignis. 

The advisor smiled softly, “back with us?” 

Prompto spluttered, quickly pushing himself up. Why did Noct have to drag Ignis into this? What if he got both of them sick? Ignis would probably kill him! A warm bowl was pressed into his hands, dragging him out of his thoughts for a moment. Daggerquil soup, likely made completely from scratch knowing Noct’s advisor. 

“Eat up, you shouldn’t be taking that medicine on an empty stomach.” Ignis stood, “I’ll get you some tea.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto wasn’t even aware the whisper left him.

Ignis stopped in his tracks, “for what? Getting sick? That’s hardly something you can control.” 

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to take care of me…”

Ignis let out a soft sigh. He mouthed something to Noct before sitting down beside Prompto, “you aren’t troubling me, Prompto.” He adjusted his glasses, “besides, I’m inclined to agree with Noct; there’s no sense being completely alone while sick.”

Prompto slowly nodded, finally taking a spoonful of the soup. Maybe staying wouldn’t be so bad then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was your Warrior of Light when they saw the Fateful Meteor Shower five years before A Realm Reborn, and what were they doing?

A few, staggering steps. Ikih all but collapsed against one of the sparse trees, sliding to the hard ground. Exhaustion clung to her body like leaden chains, making even the slightest movement taxing. Red eyes looked up at the clear blue sky.  _ Where even am I?  _ The young Miqo’te wasn’t sure anymore. But wherever it was she had wandered to, it was far from the embers that was now her home. 

“Tch,” a weathered spear and a broken bow stuffed in an empty quiver were all she had of home now. 

Ikih’s eyes snapped open, rapidly taking in the darkened clearing. Dark clouds had overtaken the sky, blotting out the sun and threatening to unleash their fury.  _ Did I fall asleep?  _ A streak of fire across the sky. 

She was on her feet in an instant. Heart pounding against her ribs. Garleans? Here? Another streak of fire. Then another, until the whole sky was alight with falling stars. 

_ “Hear….”  _ A voice whispered. Both distant and right beside her. 

Ikih whipped around, pointing her spear at a shadow. “Who’s there!?” Her ears pivoted in an attempt to pinpoint the source. 

_ “Feel… Think….” _

“Where are you?” The Miqo’te bared her fangs, “Show yourself, dammit!”

_ “In Eorzea… I… await…” _

“What?” The stars had stopped falling. Already shafts of sunlight were breaking through the blanket of clouds. “Hey! HEY!” Only the chirping of birds answered. Her spear clattered to the ground. 

“I don’t understand…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, for as many headcanons and scenes I've thought about for her this was the first time I've actually written for my WoL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis. Coffee

Ebony. A brand of coffee that enjoyed popularity all across Eos and something a certain young advisor was almost never seen without. While it came in a wide variety of flavors and levels of sweetness, Ignis preferred the plain original. 

He knew he could burn off the more sugar-laden varieties during training, but Ignis had said such rigorous activity wasn’t always going to be there. That he didn’t want to make his habit any worse than it already was. And that the original was perfectly good, even if it was as dark as its namesake and the bitterness had been an acquired taste. 

What sat before the advisor on the small cafe table was not Ebony. While it carried the necessary caffeine fix, it was so thick with milk, and sugar, and foam it could hardly be considered coffee anymore. The delicate slice of chiffon cake situated beside it only added to the impending sugar overload. 

Ignis took a slow sip of the drink before giving a contented sigh and watching the morning spring rain. While he would never admit it out loud, stubbornly sticking to such a bitter beverage made these rare moments of quiet indulgence all the better. 


End file.
